Generations of the Phoenix
by 0287Phoenix
Summary: Throughout time with the Avatar there is always a second force...the Phoenix... When this creature manifests in one of the team, will they kill Aang or help him with the new threat of the...Read to find out.Post-war...Pairings are:Toko,Kataang,Sukka.
1. Summary

**I don't own Avatar.**

Generations of the Phoenix

I'm new here. This is my first Fanfiction. Please review. Here is the summary.

Only a few days after their goodbyes at The Jasmine Dragon the gang are back in action after they find an ancient scroll depicting the life of the first Avatar, they realise that if there is a Yin there must be a Yang…The Phoenix… another being able to control the four elements and more. Water…Earth…Fire…Air…Light and Dark.

**Four days after the kiss between Aang and Katara…**


	2. The Phoenix Scroll

I don't own Avatar.

**Chapter 1: The Phoenix Scroll**

**Four days after season 3: At the Firenation Palace.**

As Firelord Zuko strolled through the main corridor in the Firenation Palace he noticed all the paintings of the previous Firelords, "I have bean meaning to remove the paintings of my father," Zuko expressed his mind to his assistant, Zan. "Yes sir, we'll have them removed tomorrow," Zan replied. "Oh, could you get me a hawk and a piece of parchment, I would like to send Iroh a letter so he knows I will be there to settle a treaty with the Earth King and that I would like to visit please Zan?" Zuko pleaded. "Yes Firelord…" Zuko stared him in the eye, raising an eyebrow, "…I mean Zuko," he corrected himself.

**Toph**

Toph struggled against the security guards at home with failure. "Do you know who I am, I am…" Toph argued with the guards until she was rudely earthbended into the sky and caught by Sokka and Suki on Appa who had agreed to drop her off at home on their way to Kyoshi Island. "So… I guess it didn't go well?" Suki questioned Toph. "I couldn't even get through the front gate _because_ they didn't recognize me in these clothes!" Toph screamed furiously. Tears started pouring from Toph's sightless eyes. Suki pulled her into a tight hug which gave Toph a shoulder to lean on. Sokka, who was steering Appa, spotted a large object on the horizon and as time went on it got larger fast until they realised it was Zuko's aircraft flying towards Ba Sing Se. A siren sounded and the craft's docking bay opened out so that they could come aboard. "Alright!" Toph yelled, "Now I can go with Zuko wherever he's going!" Toph recognized the siren and a loud laugh.

**Meanwhile**

**Zuko**

Zuko boarded his airship after setting his hawk to fly. "We're on our way," Zan announced on the mega pipes. "Good," Zuko thought, "Now, all I have to do is find the gang, and show them along with the Earth King these scrolls so that they know about the threat of the Phoenix," he reminded himself. As they flew Zuko noticed a small object rapidly flying towards them… "Appa" Zuko bellowed with laughter, "Sound the siren and open the docking bay doors.

**Toph**

As soon as she sensed Zuko standing beside the doorway, she pounced at him pulling him into a tight embrace, "Thank you Zuko…ah… can I stay with you because," Toph's eyes swelled with tears, "Sure Toph, you can stay with me, life is getting boring here by myself, but for now we need to find the others and get to the Earth King," Zuko exclaimed. Suki questioned, "Why Zuko?" Zuko looked them in the eye still in Toph's embrace and mentioned only three words… "This Phoenix Scroll"…

**There we go my first chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer so please review.**


	3. A Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Even if I wish I could, I still can't. :' (**

**Chapter 2**

"Zuko, what are you talking about?" asked Sokka, "I mean, that I found this in a secret compartment under the floor boards in the palace, Sokka," Zuko exclaimed infuriated. "So how did you find it?" Suki asked. "Well, I was walking with Zan, my assistant, when I heard a creak when I walked…

**Flashback**

_CREAK. "What was that Zuko?" Zan asked worriedly, "I don't know Zan," Zuko answered. Zuko noticed a lift in the floor boards and bent down to lift it off. As he did so, Zan peered over his shoulder to see what was going on. Zuko lifted up the pieces of wood and found a parchment scroll. "The Phoenix Scroll," Zuko muttered as he read the inscription on the seal, "A picture of the fire bird," Zuko muttered, a confused look on his face._

**End Flashback**

"So that's how I found it," Zuko finished. "Wow that was really boring. So, what does it say?" Toph said speaking her mind. "I haven't read it yet. I was waiting for Aang, but, I guess I could read a passage just this once," Zuko said intriguing the others. Zuko started to unravel the parchment, "It reads: _For those who read this scroll, you are all in danger. The Phoenix is a mythical, legendary bird that is the symbol of both life… and death. A warning, to those of the universe, if the Phoenix was to escape and control it's vessel instead of the vessel controlling the Phoenix, it would mean the end of the Avatar and all benders of the universe, forever," _Zuko recited, "Oh wait there's a little bit at the bottom,_ Sintara, amanre, nokootatoyu, xendatrada,"_ At that, Toph's ear's started ringing, she grabbed her head and screamed, "AAHH, OOHH, AAHH, OOOOOHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zuko ran over and grabbed her as she rolled around on the ground, "Toph, Toph, TOPH!"

Immediately, Toph's eyes shot open and started to glow a rich orange, as if on fire, flames encased her eyes. Toph finally stopped screaming, flew up and recited, "Sintara, amanre, nokootatoyu, xendatrada," "What is she saying?" Sokka yelled. Aang flew in and answered, "She's speaking an ancient language of the spirits," "Aang!" Zuko yelled, "We were coming to find you," "I know," Aang said.

Toph started to fell a sharp pain in her shoulder, "Hhhhhh," Toph gasped softly, she started to regain humanity and looked around as tears welled in her eyes, "No, no ,no, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. STOP! Huh…AAAHHHHH!" Toph screamed as a bright light surrounded her and exploded. "Huh. No, Toph, stop!" Zuko yelled as she exploded.

BOOM!

When Toph blew up, Zuko flew over and grabbed her. The ship started combusting from the inside. There was only enough time for Aang, Sokka and Suki to escape on Appa. "No," Sokka, Suki and Aang said sorrily.

**To Be Continued…**

So what did you all think? Please review. Oh and can someone explain how When I posted the story for the first time, I checked it straight away and it showed up 2 pages back. I don't think that many people could post or update in a matter of seconds, do you? So leave a comment and Favourite and Follow to know when I update next.


End file.
